


Stay the Night

by lin_beifong_stan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Kya returns to Republic City after the battle with Unavaatu and decides to pay Lin a vist.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Kya sighed, looking over at the pier to find that all the ferry captains had gone home for the night.

She didn’t have the energy to water bend transportation to Air Temple Island and explain herself to her younger brother, so she instead elected to visit an old friend she knew would certainly not be asleep, even at such a dreadful hour.

The silver-haired woman began walking in the general direction of the address she was looking for. New buildings had been put up since her last visit to Republic City, but she seriously doubted Lin would have moved to a new apartment.

She weaved through alleys that had been formed by the new buildings and simply water bent sewage at the late-night cat-callers until they left her alone.

As the water bender navigated her way through the places she had once been familiar with, she wondered how Lin would be doing.

From what she understood, the woman had become Chief of Police like her mother had been. This likely meant she hadn’t made time for a social life. She hadn’t run into any troublesome gang members since her return to the city, so the chief had to be doing _something_ right.

Granted, the city would be spending the next few months correcting the damage done by the dark-spirit-possessed Chief Unalaq, but there really hadn’t been anything Lin could have done to stop that.

At last, Kya found herself at the front entrance to the clearly old building. It wouldn’t take a very experienced bender to destabilize it, but they dared not disturb the great Lin Beifong.

The decorations in the lobby were certainly of Earth Kingdom origin, but there were nice hints of representation for the other nations as well.

Naturally, Lin lived in the large apartment on the top floor of the building, which left her with the option of taking several flights of stairs or putting faith in the strange new contraption called a _**lifter**_ , which would supposedly bring you up to the floor you desired with only the push of a button in a tenth of the time it would take you to use the stairs.

Kya ended up using water from the small fountain in the lobby to launch herself up the center of the stairwell and latch onto the railing of the top floor. She pulled herself up to find that the floor remained the same.

There was one door on the far side of the wall, a slot for mail, and the great flying boar of the Beifong family embossed on the staircase landing.

She took a deep breath and approached the door, knocking precisely three times before taking a step back and waiting.

Her decision to come by was to see if she would be able to spend the night somewhere with minimal social interaction, but she now found herself nervous at the thought of seeing the beautiful woman.

As her thoughts began to drift to Lin’s incredible physique, the door opened to reveal the woman bruised and battered. “Kya? What…? Nevermind. Come in.”

Both were silent as they fell into the same old comfortable routine.

Kya didn’t ask how exactly Lin had sustained her injuries, and Lin didn’t fight when Kya used her healing abilities.

The waterbender’s breath hitched when she saw the deep bite-mark on the other woman’s neck, but she refrained from commenting.

Her mind raced with the possibilities. Had someone harmed her sexually? Was she feeling alright? What had happened?

Before she could think of a way to ask all these questions and more, Lin cleared her throat. “It’s nothing to concern yourself over. I was breaking up a street brawl, and some idiot who didn’t realize I was Chief decided to try something. A good stomp launched the bastard at least a half dozen stories into the air.”

Kya immediately went to stand in front of the metal bender instead of behind. She slowly ran her hand, coated by a glowing blob of water, across the other woman’s face. “I guess it’s my turn to offer some sort of explanation, then, huh?

“You don’t have to,” Lin replied. “You could always just stay the night and we could catch up over breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kya woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She got out of bed to investigate and found Lin in the kitchen preparing fried rice.

The waterbender was surprised to see her friend performing the domestic task and cleared her throat. “I didn’t really take you for the cooking type, Chief.”

The other woman turned to face her and looked away quickly, gripping the spatula tightly and trying to hide a blush. “I like my food a certain way.”

The healer realized that Lin’s reaction had been brought on by her sleepwear, or lack there of.

Personally, she didn’t see the issue with seeing someone else in undergarments, but went to dress properly since her level of clothing seemed to be making her host uncomfortable.

Kya slipped on her modern water tribe dress and fixed her hair before stepping back out to find that the metal bender was already finished cooking.

The table was set and the police chief was pouring tea. To her guest, even the smallest of her actions seemed graceful and elegant.

The older woman cleared her throat. “So, how have you been these past years? We didn’t get a chance to talk when you visited the South Pole last.”

The Beifong seemed to flinch at recalling the time when she was without her bending, and her guest wanted so badly to reach out and take her hand.

After clearing her throat, the younger woman began to speak. “As you probably know by now, I was promoted to Chief of Police. There’s so much political cow-pig crap that I spend at least half my time on paperwork. The Avatar has been a pain, but I think she’s starting to grow more accustomed to our laws. One of my younger officers is friends with her. His name is Mako, and he’s actually quite a remarkable detective. I’m harsher than need be with him, but after he toughens up a bit, I think he’ll make a good chief.”

Lin took a breath. “Nothing has really changed. I’m glad you’re back, though. I’ve missed you. Have you been well?”

Kya nodded absentmindedly, stuck on those three little words.

_I’ve missed you._

She smiled softly and resumed eating her breakfast, trying to think of the best way to figure out if she had a shot with the gorgeous woman. “You didn’t really go into the details of your social life. Please don’t tell me you’ve _completely_ forsaken being social since becoming chief.”

“I was seeing a man named Ikkatak for a while,” Lin offered. “He fulfilled my sexual needs and offered that little bit of necessary human interaction outside of work. It was comfortable, but neither of us were very romantic. A couple years ago, Ikkatak decided to move back North. He asked if I would go with him, but he understood when I put my job first. I liked him, but what we had wasn’t special.”

“So, you’re single?” Kya asked, mentally kicking herself for how forward that probably sounded.

The younger woman nodded. “Being Police Chief hasn’t been great for maintaining a genuine social life. If I had a yuan for every time someone approached me because of my job, I’d have enough money to buy the whole damn city.”

The waterbender sighed. “The people in this city are missing out on a wonderful woman. Without the title, you’re still a badass.”

Lin looked Kya in the eye as she spoke, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “It was these conversations. I missed these.”

“I missed our hugs,” the healer remarked. “They were always comforting, and you were so warm.”

She would have bet her last yuan that the other woman had blushed after hearing that.

The police chief chuckled. “You always smelled good. You still do.”

Her guest looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky, making the water at the city’s dock shimmer. “I take it you have the day off?”

“Yeah,” the metalbender answered. “I actually slept in today. It’s the first proper night of sleep I’ve had in a while.”

Kya looked over at the woman with concern. “Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

Lin snorted. “Only on the nights when I have the time to try sleeping. I run on very little sleep and I have for years. I’m fine.”

The silver haired woman frowned. “No, you’re not. Lack of sleep decreases your efficiency and worsens your mood. Let me help you.”

The Beifong grunted. “Later.”

Avatar Aang’s daughter sighed and changed the subject. “So, how has it been to work under President Raiko?”

The younger of the pair groaned. “Raiko is a pain. He’s pulled a significant amount of funding from the police department and is insisting that it needs more nonbenders. I would be happy to hire them, but they aren’t applying. How is that my fault? The asshole has even been trying to revoke some of the laws Aang put in place to protect equality! I don’t know _how_ the people of the city screwed up so badly in electing this president, but they did.”

The healer almost chuckled at the other woman’s ranting as they cleared the table and brought things to the sink.

When she was fairly certain the other woman was finished, she pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lin was stiff, but only for a moment. She sunk into the hug and took a deep breath, resting her head on her guest’s shoulder as her arms circled the taller woman’s waist.

Kya gently squeezed her shoulder. “How about I see if I can do anything to help you sleep better, hmm?”

The Chief of Police of Republic City allowed herself to be guided to the couch. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as the cool water touched the back of her neck.

The healer frowned and concentrated on the tension. “You seem to have a lot of tension built up in this area. I’m going to try and disperse it, okay?”

The metalbender nodded and failed to stifle the involuntary moan that escaped her when she felt the tension disappear.

The younger woman moved to get up, but the older one pulled her back, this time to lay down. “I’m not done with you just yet.”

Lin sighed and closed her eyes before allowing her head to rest in Kya’s lap. “Just don’t do anything that will stop me from being able to go to work tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lin woke up on the couch with her head in Kya’s lap. She was in the same position she had been in when her stress was being treated, which brought her to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep.

The metalbender’s cheeks flushed as she realized the other woman had chosen to stay in the seemingly uncomfortable upright position rather than disturb her sleep.

The older woman’s feet were propped up on the coffee table and her fingers were tangled in Lin’s hair as she slept.

Despite her almost silent movement, the police chief accidentally disrupted her guest’s sleep. She sighed and decided it would be best to move her to her temporary bedroom before getting ready for work.

The Beifong looked over her friend with messy hair, half open eyes, and a lazy smile. Truly beautiful, in her mind, but that opinion wasn’t something she planned on sharing.

The host lifted the healer into her arms and began carrying her to her bed, fighting the smile that was forming on her lips as the woman being carried murmured one indecipherable thing or another.

Lin was careful not to hit her gorgeous friend’s head on anything and gently slid her under the covers of the guest bed. She tenderly pushed the hair out of her face and began to walk back toward the door.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Kya asked, almost inaudibly.

“I have to go to work,” the chief replied with a much softer tone than she had used with anybody in a very long time.

With that said, she closed the door and returned to her room, showering quickly and throwing on her clothes before bending on the metal parts of her uniform.

She had slept for over fifteen hours and was very hungry, but she figured she would be able to buy something from a street vendor on the way to the station.

It was only when she already had one foot out the door that she realized the older woman probably wouldn’t remember their conversation.

Lin hastily wrote a short note and left it on the kitchen counter with a key to the apartment before heading off to work.

As it turned out, there weren’t any street vendors selling food on the path she took to work. Clothes, maps, and tourist crap aplenty, but no food.

The police chief’s stomach growled and she did the same. It was not going to be a good day.

She arrived at the station and found that the desk officer was the only one awake. “You should cover your ears.”

The young man nodded and swallowed hard, wondering what his boss was planning.

The metalbender scraped her wrist guards down along the metal doorframe, creating a horrible scraping sound that woke everyone almost instantly.

“What the Agni!” One of the senior officers on graveyard shift yelled before the sleep wore off and he realized the person who had caused the noise was the chief.

“Officer Qin, if this happens again, I’ll have your badge,” Lin said flatly, scowling at the man. “And if I find out the triads have been more active during your shifts, I’ll put you _all_ under investigation. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Chief!” The officers replied in unison, quickly finding some way or another to at least seem productive.

Lin quickly went into her office and closed the door behind her, letting out a frustrated groan. It was going to be a long day.

She ate the snack food she kept in her desk for occasions like this where going out to get something wasn’t an option. It wasn’t enough for a proper breakfast, but it would have to do.

It was at this moment that she realized the significance of what Kya had said to her earlier.

_Aren’t you going to join me?_

The healer had _wanted_ Lin to stay with her. In the same bed. Probably to continue physical contact.

Kya _liked_ her.

The powerful, intelligent, beautiful waterbender liked Lin.

The police chief let her face fall into her hands. Today wasn’t going to be a productive one, either.


	4. Chapter 4

Kya was on Air Temple Island having lunch with her younger brother and his family.

Her mind kept wandering to Lin, and how she had been so tender with her when carrying her to bed. Lunch was practically over, anyway. It wasn’t as though she was missing some important revelation by ignoring the incessant babbling of her nephew and his lemur.

When everyone was finished with their food, she helped Pema clean up the table and wash the dishes.

“So, what’s on your mind?” The non bender asked. “You seem very distracted. Is it a special someone?”

Kya had planned to lie, but her burning cheeks told her that wasn’t an option. “It’s…complicated.”

“Some of the most powerful people in this city have backwards views when it comes to homosexuality,” Pema recited. “It’s _always_ going to be complicated for you. I’ve never seen you so distracted by someone, Kya. You should talk to her!”

The waterbender took a deep breath. “Pema, you don’t understand. I’m not sure if she’s _like_ me. We have a history as friends, and I don’t want to mess that up if she doesn’t feel that way. Besides, if the press got wind of us, her career would be over. I don’t want to do that to her.”

The mother of the next generation of airbenders didn’t even try to hide her smile. “You’re just saying all that because you’re nervous. You seem to really like this woman, and you’re afraid of rejection.”

The healer sighed. “She’s just so amazing! She’s smart, beautiful, strong, beautiful-“

“You already said that!” Her sister in law exclaimed, trying to hold in her laughter.

“She’s gorgeous! The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, I swear!” Kya said, getting caught up in her explanation and forgetting for a moment that she was actually talking to someone. “And those scars! Spirits sake, those scars are hot.”

Pema dropped the dish she had been scrubbing, eyes wide. “Oh my spirits, Kya! The woman you’re stressing over is _Lin_?”

The waterbender fumbled over her words for a minute before giving up. “I know she and Tenzin used to date so it’s weird that I’m into her, but I can’t help it. She’s _amazing_ , Pema. I stayed with her last night and she was so kind and gentle, not at all harsh like she is on the job.”

The non bender held her hand up to stop the other woman. “Hey, I’m not arguing. Tenzin might have something to say about you falling for his ex-girlfriend, but it really isn’t important to me. I can’t possibly imagine Lin ever being gentle, but you seem to like her quite a bit. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, I think she’ll appreciate your honesty. You should tell her.”

“What will people think?” Kya asked, mulling over how she would tell the woman she was pining for.

Her sister in law chuckled. “It amazes me how you forget that you can use your bending to solve your problems sometimes. You’re a master waterbender and Lin is Chief of Police. I’m sure you two will figure something out.”

Tenzin walked into the kitchen. “Hello, ladies. You two seem to be taking longer than usual. Is something amiss?”

Pema smiled wide. “Can I tell him now or should I wait for you to go get her?”

Kya looked out the window. It had been a late lunch and it would be close to sunset by the time she made it back to Lin’s apartment. “You can tell him once I’m off the island.”

“Tell me what?” Her little brother asked. “Is something wrong? Are you alright?”

“She’s fine, sweetie,” the non bender soothed. “Kya is struggling with romance. I’ll explain properly later.”

The air bender sighed and and rubbed his brow.

His sister was already out of the kitchen when he thought to ask a question, and she could be seen through the window, sprinting down toward the docks when he lifted his head to ask.

Kya drummed her fingers against her thigh as she took her seat on the ferry.

How was she supposed to tell Lin? Was she just supposed to _say_ it? Should there be any conversation beforehand? Should it be accompanied by an action? What should the action be?

Most importantly, how would Lin respond? Would she feel the same? Would she be kind if rejecting? Would she still want to be friends?

The waterbender took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. Were the ferry rides usually this long? Would Lin even be home when she arrived?

She wasn’t going to be able to calm her nerves until after she told Lin how she felt, and she had no clue how long it would be until she would get to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Lin was pacing her apartment with a drink in her hand. A few of her senior officers were showing signs of carelessness and insuboordination, and she had a feeling they were planning something.

The door creaked open to reveal an unnerved looking Kya.

A quick look over revealed no physical injuries, so the metalbender grabbed another glass. “You look like you could use a drink.”

The older woman nodded and took a seat on the armrest of the couch, accepting the drink in hopes that it would calm her nerves.

The Chief took a break from her pacing and sat down on the cushion of the couch. She thought for a moment about whether or not now would be a good time to bring up that icky feelings nonsense and decided to wait for a bit. “So, what’s on your mind?”

The healer cleared her throat. “I’m not sure it’s something I should be concerning you with.”

“As long as it’s not something illegal, it probably won’t bother me,” Lin tried to soothe in her hardened manner. “If you’re not comfortable with telling me, that’s fine. I, um, had some questions that would fall more into your area of expertise.”

Kya laughed lightly and sipped from the glass she was holding. “Have you finally decided to take me up on that offer to answer any questions you have about sexuality?”

The metalbender felt herself redden and nodded. “Actually, yeah.”

The waterbender downed the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of them before sitting down properly on the couch and taking on a more serious expression. “So, what’s on _your_ mind?”

Lin took a moment to collect her thoughts and figure out what to say. “I know that there are men who like men and women who like women, but are there other sexualities? Like women who like men _and_ women?”

“Of course there are! Women who like both men and women are bisexual, and the same title applies to men who like women and men,” Kya said matter-of-factly. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. “What brought on this line of questioning?”

The police chief reddened even more, which had seemed impossible. “I was confused. I know I like men, but I think I might also like women, too.”

A small smile began growing on the face of Avatar Aang’s daughter. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s completely natural, and people just haven’t grown to accept people like us yet.”

The metalbender nodded and the flush began to recede from her cheeks. “It would probably be best to keep to myself, anyway. Agni knows what would happen if the people of the city found out I wasn’t straight.”

“What was it that made you realize you were interested in women?” The healer asked. She wondered if now would be a good time to bring up how she felt about the woman. “Is there anyone in particular that seems to have caught your eye?”

The blush that had finally receded from the other woman’s face returned in the blink of an eye. She tried to collect herself and take on an unreadable face.

Kya was sitting close to her now, reaching out to brush her fingers over the long scars on her right cheek. “I’m not going to judge you for it, Chief. You know as well as I do that I have no ill will toward women who like other women.”

Lin opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words. She looked down from her friend’s beautiful eyes to her luscious lips and back, staying silent as she did so.

The healer leaned in and pressed her lips to the other woman’s and placing her hand in her cheek.

The younger woman tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and closing her eyes.

The waterbender pulled away and ran her thumb over her cheek. “Was it me, Chief?”

The police chief nodded and smiled softly, allowing the other woman to pull her close. This was a kind of happiness she had never experienced. Not with Tenzin, Ikkatak, or any other man.

She rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. “That felt so much better than being with a man.”

Kya chuckled. “If you enjoyed kissing a woman so much more than a man, just think about how much more you’ll enjoy sharing a bed with a woman than a man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lin woke up and felt a gentle pressure around her waist and against her back before she opened her eyes.

When she did, she found that Kya was asleep behind her with an arm draped around her midsection.

The metalbender sighed. She had to go to work, which meant getting up. She began climbing out of bed, and the other woman pulled her back close. “I have to get ready for work. I wish I could stay longer.”

The healer sighed and kissed the spot behind her ear. “I’m going to see how I can help out at the central hospital today. When is your lunch break?”

“Personally, I don’t have a set one scheduled. The rest of the station has theirs around midday,” the younger woman explained, kissing her lightly on the lips. “Last night was _incredible_ , but I really have to get going now. Will I see you later?”

“Yes,” Kya replied, releasing her from the embrace. “Hopefully for personal reasons and not so that I can patch up whichever injury you’ve sustained for the day.”

The police chief grunted an acknowledgement of the statement and got out of bed. Her lover admired the view of her naked form and watched her get dressed before rolling back over to go back to sleep.

The waterbender smiled softly when she felt the soft, talented lips of the other woman on her temple for a brief moment before she left.

The beautiful woman lazed around in the bed a while longer, reveling in the lingering scent from the previous night’s activities, until the sun decided to show itself for the day.

With a sigh, she flung the covers off and began to prepare herself for the day.

She had to go to the guest bedroom where her bags were in order to retrieve clean clothing and contemplated how Lin would react if she moved her bags to the room they had shared the night before.

One of the healer’s greatest fears was that she would be tied down and unable to do what her heart desired, but she knew that the other woman wouldn’t try to make her stay if it wasn’t what she wanted.

Kya had done her traveling already, anyway. She had seen and experienced so many amazing things, and now she craved connection. Maybe Lin would be the one to provide that. She was strong and independent, but also loyal. She wouldn’t be clingy or needy, and she wouldn’t break her heart.

With a deep breath, Avatar Aang’s daughter moved her bags to Lin’s room. She didn’t know what her lover would think of it, but to her, it meant the world.

She left the apartment with a bag of lychee nuts in hand, snacking on them as she made her way to the hospital.

It was well into the morning when she stepped out onto the street, so she was now watching for poorly driven satomobiles instead of suspicious characters.

By the time she arrived at the hospital, there was already a line from the waiting room that seemed to go on forever.

The desk clerk looked ready to snap at her when she approached, but the waterbender put her hand up to silence him. “My name is Kya. I’m the daughter of Katara. I came to see if I could help out as a healer.”

The previously pinched face and annoyed expression of the clerk changed to one of relief. “Thank spirits! Go talk to doctor Choi, and he’ll give you further instructions. He should be in the first room on your left down that hall.”

She smiled courteously and headed to find this doctor Choi. Undoubtedly, they would want to ask about her mother, but they really didn’t have time for a social conversation.

When she stepped into the room, she found an older man hunched over a messy desk. She may have even considered him quite handsome, had she any interest in men. “Miss, I’m not taking patients right now. I’m very busy trying to find a solution to our healer shortage.”

“Well, I know I probably won’t be able to provide you with a solution, but I can probably help. I’m a healer, and the daughter of Katara, so I won’t be needing any guidance,” the waterbender explained.

Doctor Choi looked up from his papers, astounded by the asset that had just been put in front of him. “Thank you so very much for your time, miss….”

“Kya,” she filled in. “I think the pleasantries can be saved until after the patients are dealt with, so if you could just direct me toward a healing station, that would be great.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” the man replied, motioning for her to follow him. “You’ll be dealing with healing physical wounds. Prescription of medication is a different department, and please don’t tell the patients which medications they should be getting. They sometimes avoids the pharmaceuticals department and attempt to find them and use proper dosing themselves, which typically leads to addiction and/or death.”

Kya nodded and set her bag down on the small desk in the corner of the room. There was a cot for patients to sit or lay on, a large tub filled with clean water, and an equally large empty tub for debris and whatnot that could contaminate the water. “I can start taking patients now.”

The doctor left and his place in the doorway was soon taken by a woman with a large gash cutting deep enough that you could see her shin-bone.

The waterbender directed her toward the cot and bent a large blob of water to cover the gash. The water began to glow, and the pained look receded from the woman’s face.

The patient didn’t seem interested in making small talk or providing any sort of explanation, and she didn’t push for one.

Healing a wound as large as the one on the woman’s leg took a significant amount of time and energy, but she got it done.

Once the woman had left the room, Kya filtered the blood and other debris out from the water she had been using to heal.

The second tub was no longer empty, but was now disgusting and would likely grow to be a horrific sight.

She pushed the tub back so neither she nor the patients who walked into the room would be able to see its contents and waved for another injured person to enter the room.

A patient entered, she healed them, they left, she cleaned the water, and another patient entered.

This was the routine she followed for several hours, skipping her lunch break, until a nurse poppped in to check on her. “Um, hello miss Kya. You…have…um…. Are you…?”

Lin stepped into view and the nurse scurried off to deal with something else.

The police chief closed the door behind her and cleared her throat. “You’re done volunteering for the day. You’ve been working nonstop without taking any breaks since you got here a few hours before midday.” She spoke as if expecting some form of resistance, but was met with none.

Instead, the exhausted healer threw her arms around the other woman and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “No arguments here, Chief. I just want something to eat and someplace to sleep.”

The metalbender gently pulled herself out of the embrace. “I have both of those at my apartment. Come on, I’m taking you home.”

Kya smiled softly, then a bit wider when Lin continued to hold her arm as they left the privacy of the healing station. They paid no attention to the sideways glances from the patients or the staff. Like Pema said, they were a master waterbender and the Chief of Police. What were other people going to do?

“So, how was your day?” The healer asked as they trudged back to the apartment. “You have a pretty solid idea of how mine was.”

The younger woman sighed. “I _know_ that some of my officers are up to _something_ , but I don’t know what. A few of them seem to be much more interested in the structural integrity of the station lately. Normally, I would just put them under investigation and put additional security around the station, but I don’t know who exactly is part of this mess.”

When they arrived at the old apartment building, the cop began walking toward the lifter. Kya made a noise of disagreement. “Is that contraption safe to use?”

“No, dear,” the metalbender answered sarcastically. “I was completely fine with a death trap being installed in my apartment building.”

The metal doors closed behind them and the lifter began moving upward.

Avatar Aang’s daughter rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “I’m not sure whether to be annoyed by your sarcasm or to tease you for using pet names. I mean, really, Chief. _Dear_?”

Lin turned very red and opened her mouth to say something, but Kya lifted her head and kissed her. “I’m only teasing, Chief. I like it.”

The lifter doors opened to reveal that they still had a few more flights of stairs to climb, and the older woman sighed in annoyance.

After taking a quick glance to ensure that there would be nobody else around to witness it, the police chief picked her lover up, tossing her over her shoulder, and climbed up the rest of the stairs. She ignored the taller woman’s halfhearted protests and continued to carry her until they were in the kitchen of the apartment, setting her down on one of the lower counter tops.

Lin had a satisfied smirk on her face when she went to go perform some task or another, but it turned to a look of surprise, then one of euphoria, when the waterbender pulled her in close for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around the slightly shorter woman and put her arms around her neck.

The police chief held her waist and closed her eyes, allowing the other woman to control the kiss.

Kya’s tongue forced its way into the other bender’s mouth and her hands found their way to her hair. She indulged herself in the woman’s scent and taste before pulling away just enough to take a breath. “Now _this_ is something I could get used to.”

The younger woman was standing there in her arms with a dazed smile on her face, and her lover laughed lightly. “Are my kisses really that good?”

“Mhmm,” the metalbender sounded, pulling her off the counter and setting her on her feet. “Why don’t you rest while I go get us something to eat?”

“Trying to take care of me, are you?” The healer asked teasingly. “That doesn’t seem very Lin Beifong-like to me.”

The embarrassment-induced blush crept back up to the police chief’s face, and Kya smiled at knowing how she was able to cause it so easily.

Lin may have a reputation as a stern, harsh person to the people of the city, but Kya’s Lin proved that she could be gentle and caring. 

Attentive, too, regarding matters of the bedroom.


End file.
